Hiking in the Sierras
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: The So Random and Falls casts go hiking in the Sierra Nevada mountains, but Chad and Sonny get lost. Channy! One-shot.


**A/N: I don't own anything affiliated with SWAC. Now on with the story!**

"**Hiking in the Sierras"**

Chad's POV

"C'mon, wait up, Sonny!" Right now, me, my cast, and the Randoms were hiking in the Sierra Nevada mountain range. Well, technically, I didn't consider Sonny a Random, because she was my girlfriend and all. The only reason we're on a hike because Mr. Condor thought it was a good idea for our two shows to bond. But I thought it was the dumbest idea he'd ever come up with. Then, all of a sudden, I was face to face with the ground. I let out a loud groan.

"Chad! Are you okay?" Sonny asked frantically, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine, I just slipped on the rocks," I replied, trying to get my stomach off of the ground and get in a sitting position.

"Oh my gosh! You have a cut on your face," she said. I reached my hand to my right cheek, and I felt a sticky liquid. I immediately took my hand off of my face and stared at the blood on my hand. "Here, let me get my first aid kit out." Sonny reached inside her bag, and sure enough, there was a box that was labeled FIRST AID KIT. She opened the box and took out a cotton alcohol pad and a small box of bandages. She dabbed the pad on my face lightly, and it stung really bad. I winced slightly. "It's okay, Chad," she reassured me. She was done using the pad, and she put the bandage on my face.

"Thanks, Sonny," I said to her as she helped me up.

"You're welcome," she said. "Hey, may be we should catch up with the rest of the group."

"Good idea," I said, and we took off looking for the others. After about fifteen minutes of shouting names and looking around the trail, we gave up.

"I can't believe we lost the others, now we're never going to find them," she complained.

"It's okay, it's gonna be fine. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" I asked. I looked up at the sky, and rain clouds covered the entire sky. Then I felt a rain drop on my head.

"Did you just feel a drop of rain on your head?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, did you?" I counter-asked.

"Yeah, I did." All of a sudden, it started pouring down rain.

"Oh great, now it's raining and we have no shelter," I complained. By now, my clothes were slightly faded and felt heavy. So we just trudged along until Sonny found something.

"Hey, look. There's a cave we can get in," Sonny pointed out.

"I'm not going in there. What if there's a bear in there?" I asked.

"I highly doubt there's a bear in there. We either go in there, or we stand out in the rain. And I don't have an umbrella with me," she explained.

"Let's go in the cave then," I said. We walked in the cave, and we sat down next to the cold stone wall. "Man, it's freezing in here."

"It's a good thing I brought a thermal blanket," she said, reaching into her bag. Sonny took out a large and fuzzy navy blue blanket. I took the blanket and wrapped it around us. She scooted closer to me, her body against mine, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and she laid her head on my shoulder. The heat coming from her body was now shooting through my body. I snaked my arms around her waist, hugging her. But the silence was short lived.

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked her.

"I think," she said. She dug around in her bag for about five minutes. "Let me see, I have granola bars, a couple bags of pretzels, a bottle of water, and a thermos full of hot chocolate." And one by one, she took out the hot chocolate, pretzels, bottle of water and the granola bars.

"Oh, good, because I was really hungry," I explained with a sigh of relief. "But how did the hot chocolate stay warm?"

"My mom gave me a heat pack to put in there to keep it warm," she replied. She took the lid off of the thermos and poured the steaming hot chocolate into the lid. "Do you want the water or the hot chocolate?"

"Since we're staying away from water outside, I think I'll take the hot chocolate," I said, and she handed me the lid.

"Be careful, it's hot," Sonny warned. Then she reached inside her bag again and pulled out a small cup. She poured about half a cup of hot chocolate into the red cup. We drank our hot chocolate and ate the pretzels. Sonny decided we save the granola bars. All of a sudden, we saw a flash of lightning and heard a loud BOOM! Sonny was so startled and scared that she buried her head in my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me.

"It's okay, I'll protect you," I reassured her. She looked up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes, with a small smile on her face. Then she did something that surprised us both. Suddenly, her lips made contact with mine. She pulled away only after a few seconds, but during those few seconds I was in pure heaven. Then she scooted closer to me, laying her head on my shoulder. I lay my head gently on top of her head, my arm also around her. After about five minutes, her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. I kissed her forehead, and put my head gently on hers again. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep,_ I thought. Then I noticed the bright blue hair band that she wore to keep her hair tied back from her face was coming out. So, trying not to disturb her, I gently slid the hair band out of her hair and her shiny and wavy black hair sprawled out against her shoulders. I fell asleep, and about ten minutes later, I heard footsteps crunching the leaves. I immediately woke up, and I tried waking her up. "Sonny, wake up," I said, gently shaking her shoulder. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, and yawned.

"What is it?" Sonny asked me.

"There's something that's coming towards us," I told her. Her eyes immediately popped open, and she got up to see what it was. It turns out it was just Chastity coming to find us.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We were just, um," I was trying to find the right words to explain, but Sonny cut me off.

"When it started raining, we tried looking for some shelter, and we found this cave, and we sort of dozed off," she explained.

"Oh, well that explains why your guys' clothes are wrinkled," said Chastity, pointing to our t-shirts. "Well, come on you two, because we're going to meet the others back at the bus." We followed Chastity back to the bus we took to get here, our bags slung over our shoulders. The blanket was still wrapped around us, so we stayed close together. Finally, we met the others back at the bus.

"Where were you guys?" Devon asked.

"It's a long story that we don't want to explain," I immediately answered.

"Well, since we found these two, let's head back to the studio now," Ms. Bitterman said, and we boarded the bus. I sat next to Sonny (of course) and we headed back to the studio. This was the best hike I've been on, but it's the only one I've been on.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


End file.
